Silje Spearbringer
Silje Spearbringer is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Valkyrie Geiravör from Norse Mythology. She currently attends her Legacy Year and currently rooms with Eira Lifebringer. In the destiny conflict, Silje aligns with the Royals, excited and nervous for her destiny. Character Personality While Silje might look like a leader, she is totally not. She panics when she's asked to do anything, including answer a simple question (she is working on trying to get past that little issue). Even though she does have some freakouts, she is, on the other hand, she can keep someone's secret a secret and will definitely hold someone's like her life depends on it (thank Odin no one has asked her about that yet). She is also very understanding and a good listener and does not mind when one of her friends needs to rant, she will calmly listen and then give them her option or something. Even how she shows herself on the outside, there is one thing that freaks Silje out: angry Astrid. She freaks out when Astrid gets angry and does not know how to handle it. Even when Astrid isn't mad at her directly, it still feels like it hurts. When her leader is mad, Silje can't help it and she ends up crying - which results in Eira trying to calm Astrid down and to get Silje away at the same time. Because of her not handling emotion well, Silje is the most sensitive of all the girls, which does make it hard in some instances. Silje suffers from panic attacks, which happen at random. No one is really sure how she got them, but unfortunately, she feels that they control her life. She HATES being pranked and doing jokes. The last time she was pranked, she ended up having a panic attack and almost stabbed the person that pranked her. It was not a good day. Silje is not a morning person at all. In fact, she hates waking up in the morning (it also doesn't help that her later-girlfriend is a night owl). It also takes a very long time for Silje to wake up, usually resulting in Eira waking her a good hour before her normal time because it takes so long to get Silje up. Since she is never fully awake, Eira has to go to Hocus Latte to get her something with caffeine just to help Silje fully wake up. Because of everything Eira does for her, Silje is very close to her. Though, when Silje is anywhere near a crush, she tends to be a blushing mess unable to form any words. She still blushes when Luna praises her or even compliments her. She also had a moment of panic after Luna asked her out and Silje wasn't sure what to do. Thankfully, her Valkyrie buddies were able to help. Silje has a habit of cleaning her weapons at the end of each week. Because of the vast amount, it keeps her busy and usually locked in her room. Appearance Silje has dark hair that tends to look black with deep dark red highlights, cerulean blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Like her fellow Valkyries, Silje has a tattoo on her left forearm, and prefers to wear armor, generally towards the red or copper colors with tints of silver, and also a dark red sash-scarf around her waist that tends to act almost like a cape. She also wears accessories that relate to her Norse and Valkyrie heritage. She has a special case made to hold Winged-Moon, her scythe. She also wears a sword-shaped pendant around her neck which can transform into her sword Azul-Wing. Interests and Hobbies Pegasus Riding Like her Valkyrie sisters, Silje was well-trained in Pegasai Riding, as they are their main means of transport when riding into battle. Silje very much enjoys the feel of the wind through her hair when flying. Dragon Games Silje recently got into the Dragon Games after seeing the sport first hand during the Dragon Games. She isn't sure about the dragons yet but has gotten interested in the sport. Battle Training Silje enjoys battle training and often does it alone to improve herself. Unlike her sisters who use swords, spears, and axes, Silje sadly, fails at using most of those weapons - but has gotten better with swords. Her weapon of choice is a scythe that she calls, Winged-Moon. She's learned how to use a sword, thanks to Astrid and Liv's help, but much prefers to use Winged-Moon. Bracelet making A hobby she picked up when she was young, Silje enjoys making bracelets out of anything she can find. She has made all her Valkyrie sisters friendship bracelets based on their favorite color. She made her first one for Liv to show her what she did since Liv was the fashion maker/creator of the group. Weapon collecting Silje loves collecting any type of weapon. She has a giant collection of weapons on her side of her room - though some get lose and fall on the ground resulting in Eira sometimes tripping over one or two. Silje tends to each weapon carefully and yes, she does name them. She tends to collect more scythes than any other weapon. She also has her mother's spear, Morning Dawn in her collection. Because of her weapon collection, Silje is the one that has the most advanced knowledge of any weapon. Sometimes, she ends up rambling about a weapon, resulting in one of the Valkyries-in-training to shut her mouth with their hand. Though, she does have a bad habit of rushing to someone who has a "really cool" weapon and staring at it in awe. Astrid has to drag her away every single time. Nighttime Since she started dating Luna and their dates being at night, Silje becomes a night owl and enjoys the nighttime a lot more. Powers & Abilities As the daughter of a Valkyrie, Silje inherited a lot of her mother's powers. Powers * Valkyrie physiology: Silje's valkyrie physiology grants her a number of abilities. ** Chooser of the Slain: '''Silje can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. But, because she is not a full-fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak, plus, she finds the idea creepy. ** '''Death Sense: '''Silje can sense when someone's going to die. But, because she is not a full-fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak. ** '''Afterlife Transport: '''Silje can transport those who die and she chooses to Valhalla. ** '''Semi-Immortality: '''Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Silje will be able to live forever. ** '''Enhanced conditioning: She possesses physical and mental conditioning beyond the peak of a human condition. ** Enhanced strength: Silje is gifted with supernatural strength. ** Enhanced combat: She is skilled in combat, both hand-to-hand and armed and unarmed combat. Skillset * Combat training: '''Having been training since she was young, Silje is hexellent in hand-to-hand combat and can easily defend herself. * '''Ambidexterity: Silje is ambidextrous, but favors her left hand more than her right. * Scythe proficiency: Silje is very skilled in wielding her scythe, Winged-Moon. * Swordsmanship: Thanks to excessive training with Astrid and the rest of the sword-wielding members of the Valkyrie Squad, Silje is proficient in swordsmanship should she lose her scythe in battle. She sadly cannot use a spear still. * Extensive knowledge of weapons: Silje has extensive knowledge of any weapon because of her vast collection. Myth - Geiravör the Valkyrie How the Myth Goes :Main articles: Geiravör and Valkyries How Does Silje Come Into It? As the daughter of the current Valkyrie Geiravör, Silje will take her mother's place as the next Valkyrie when the time comes. She is very hexcited to take her mother's place, but worries since she is the only Valkyrie-in-training who can't use their mother's Signature Weapon. In Silje's case, it's a spear. Outfits Quotes : "Oh my Odin! For the ''last ''time, I can't use a sword, spear, or ax! I suck at them!" : — Silje, before she began training : "Astrid, I've tried countless times!" : — Silje to Astrid, before training, when she couldn't use a sword. : "EIRA! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! : — Siljie trying to deny her crush on Luna, even though it's true. : "I uh...Uh...I uh..." : — Silje stuttering while trying to talk to Luna :Eira: "How was the date?" :Silje: "Eira, it's 1 am!" :Eira: "So? Does that stop you from going on late night date?''"'' :Silje: ... :Eira: "I thought so. So...?" :— Eira catching Silje trying to sneak in after a late night date with Luna Lunarmoon. :Eira: "Where were you?" :Silje: "Um out?" :Eira: "Out, where?" :Silje: "Fine, I was out on a date with Luna." :Eira: "I WAS RIGHT!" :— Eira learning Silje was on a date with Luna. Class Schedule Period 1: Scythes and Swords Period 2: Ragnarok Sparring Period 3: FEL Period 4: Mythology Period 5: Alchemy Period 6: Marksmanship Alternate Universes Super Hero: Justice Academy Silje is a civilian living in Justice City. She is dating Luna Lucas, a young orphan who spends the majority of her time at the Stark home. She knows much about the heroes since her mother is close friends with Liv Mercer's Mother, Lady Mercy aka Eir Mercer. She is also good friends with Sigrid Flores. Modern AU: A Second Chance :A '''Lunar Warrior' Modern Fanfiction'' Silje is a student attending Ever High School with her service dog Micha, a Chocolate Labrador. She and her mother moved from Norway after some issues. Upon moving from Norway, Silje and her mother moved in with her mother's friend Eir Mercer, a doctor, and her daughter, until they were able to get on their own feet. Pokémon AU: Journey of Trainers Silje hails from Mageía Town of the Mythal Region. She is the daughter of one of the "Valkyries", the protectors of the town. She dreams to one day get over her panic attacks and take her mother's place as one of the "Protectors". Her first Pokemon is a female Eevee that she found as an Egg. Eevee hatched after Silje touched it and imprinted on her seeing her as her mother. They have a strong bond and continue to do so. Team: # Sylveon (Female): TBA # Gallade (Mega Gallade, Male): TBA # Lunatone (Genderless): Duh her girlfriend has Moon Powers, so why not have a Pokemon that looks like a moon. # Lurantis (Female): TBA # Bisharp (Male): TBA # TBA Trivia * Silje is one of the only Valkyrie without a middle name. ** The name "Silje" is of Norse origin, but the actual meaning is unknown. *** Shadows' later found that her name means "Blind". ** Spearbringer is from that her mother uses a Spear and Bringer. * Silje was "born" on December 15, the same day she was created; making her a Sagittarius. * Despite her name, Silje cannot use a spear to save her life. She's tried but nothing works. ** Liv's tried to help since she uses a spear too but sadly, no result. * Silje's favorite colors are scarlet red and crimson red, she can't decide between the two. * Instead of saying "Oh my Grimm!", Silje says "Oh my Odin!" or something using one of the Norse Gods' names. * Due to her "panics", Silje is not good with children and stays very far away from them. ** Not even as an adult her panics have ceased, so she and Luna agree to not have children. *** She's nervous when around Liv's future children, Dagny, Pilis, and Loki Mercybringer Kat. * Silje is known for sleeping with weapons under her pillow - especially swords and sometimes smaller scythes. * When she sees a weapon, Silje tends to run up to it in excitement - Astrid has to reel her back in every time. * Her Mirror Blog name is [[Silje Spearbringer/Mirror Blog|'@ScytheValkyrie']]. Notes * "Spearbringer" came from Jade-the-Tiger. * Silje running up to weapons in awe came from Ruby Rose of RWBY. * The idea of Silje sleeping with a weapon under her pillow came from Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender. * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-silje-spearbringer/ Silje's Pinterest] Gallery Silje Spearbringer.jpg|Silje's card done by Jade-the-Tiger Silje Spearbringer.png|Silje Spearbringer Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Valkyries Category:Panromantic Category:LGBTA+ Category:Ship of The Month